leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx/Background
|gender = Female |race = Human |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Piltover |occupation = Criminal |faction = Zaun (Semi-independent) |allies = Ekko |friends = |rivals = Caitlyn, Vi |related=*Get Jinxed Mayhem everywhere you look }} Lore Main= Jinx lives to wreak havoc without a thought for consequence, leaving a trail of mayhem and panic in her wake. A manic and impulsive criminal, she despises nothing more than boredom, and gleefully unleashes her own volatile brand of pandemonium to the one place she finds dullest: Piltover. With an arsenal of deadly toys, she unleashes the brightest explosions and loudest blasts - all the better to shock and surprise the hapless authorities. Always just out of the law's reach, Jinx's favorite game is to toy with Piltover's finest - especially . Piltover had long been known as the City of Progress, a place where peace and order reigned. That serenity was challenged when a new kind of criminal arrived, the likes of whom had never been seen. This mysterious outlaw unleashed a series of warped and destructive capers that endangered the entire city, and left its people reeling from the worst crime spree in Piltover's history. As the string of crimes without rhyme or reason hit the city, sightings of the lawbreaker emerged. Though the young woman's origins were a mystery, some saw traces of Piltover hextech in her firearms, while others described the street fashions of Zaun in her dress. Because her arrival always brought trouble with it, those who crossed her path soon gave her a name: Jinx. Jinx's rampage escalated. - the sheriff of Piltover - responded by declaring a state of emergency and organizing a city-wide manhunt. In typical Jinx fashion, the criminal marked the Piltover treasury, the city's most secure building, with a direct challenge to its most abrasive officer. With a caricature of Vi's face splashed across the treasury's facade, and with a time and date of her supposed raid, Jinx was openly daring the enforcer to stop her from robbing it. Determined to put the troublemaker behind bars, Vi watched and waited outside the treasury until Jinx's time had finally come. True to her scrawled promise, the smiling menace showed her face. Knowing this was her chance to capture the outlaw, Vi gave chase into the building's interior. She smashed through wall after wall to chase down Jinx, who giggled as she lit up the evacuated treasury with fiery explosions. Vi finally cornered the criminal inside the vault, but Jinx wasn't done just yet. With a maniacal laugh, she fired a barrage of rockets, bringing the entire building down upon them both. When Vi finally crawled out of the ruins, the battered enforcer found no trace of Jinx. Adding insult to injury, not a single ounce of gold had been taken from the ruined vault. Instead, the criminal left a parting message to her favorite officer of the law - a challenge only now visible through the gaping opening in Piltover's skyline. The lights of the city spelled out a simple taunt: you'll never catch me. As Vi read the message, she heard the distant laughter of her new nemesis, and the city plunged into utter darkness for the very first time. |-| Expanded= Mayhem everywhere you look :Narrated by , "The name's Vi. I'm an enforcer. And this is my town - Piltover. They call this place the City of Progress - or they did until she showed up. Her name is Jinx. That's what they call her, anyway. No one knows who she is, or where she came from. This scrawny pain in the neck shows up one day, firing heavy guns in the air. And laughing – always with the laugh. I can't stand her. Everything changed the day she arrived in town. They might as well call it the City of Crime. Panic among the people. Chaos in the streets. Mayhem everywhere you look. The worst part is: none of it makes any sense. Ask her why she's doing it, and she'll give you a million different reasons. But the only one that matters is: She's having fun. Piltover is just a plaything to her. She's enjoying the time of her life, and she doesn't care who gets hurt. Well, I'm here to shut down the party. It doesn't matter what she wants. I don't care what her sob story is. I'm gonna put her away for a long, long time. And right before I do, I promise you: I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off her face. Permanently."Mayhem everywhere you look Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;While using * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;While using * ;Taunt * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Joke Jinx pulls out and mimics talking with him like a puppet. * * * * ;Laugh Jinx falls to the ground and starts giggling hysterically. * * * * ;Upon using * ;Upon using while using * * ;Upon using * * * * ;Upon surviving * * ;Upon using while using * * ;Upon dying * * Development is designed by Gypsylord Jinx concept 1.jpg|Jinx concept art 1 (shown at PAX East 2015) Jinx concept 2.jpg|Jinx concept art 2 (shown at PAX East 2015) Jinx concept 3.jpg|Jinx concept art 3 (shown at PAX East 2015) (by Riot Artist Michael Maurino) Jinx concept 4.jpg|Jinx concept art 4 (shown at PAX East 2015) (by Riot Artist Katie De Sousa) Jinx concept 5.jpg|Jinx concept art 5 (by Riot Artist Katie De Sousa) Jinx Mafia Concept.jpg|Mafia Jinx concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Jinx_BulletinBoard1.png|Jinx Bulletin Board 1 Jinx_BulletinBoard2.jpg|Jinx Bulletin Board 2 Jinx_screenshots_old.jpg|Jinx old tanned screenshots Jinx's Weapons.png|Jinx weapon concept Jinx_graffity_of_Vi.png|Jinx Graffity of Vi Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|"Get Jinxed" storyboard Jinx Polycount Poster.jpg|Jinx Polycount Riot Games Art contest poster (by Riot Artist Katie De Sousa) Get Jinxed Announcement made by 'PraecoLeague of Legends Music: Get Jinxed While Jinx finishes loading Pow-Pow and Fishbones for her debut on the battlefield, we wanted to share one more glimpse into her chaotic personality. For Jinx, the fun doesn't end just because she's sleeping. Featuring hexplosive sequences packed with bombs and bullets and her unique take on fun, League of Legends Music: Get Jinxed frees the Loose Cannon to serve up wild hijinks without those pesky Piltover laws getting in the way. Whether through cinematics, motion comics, log-in screens or music, we're continuing to explore new ways to deliver champion stories. Showcasing a new song inspired by a hedonistic supercriminal and her vivid imagination running wild? Time for a music video. As always, we can't wait to hear what you think of the new song and video. Let us know, and we'll join you, Jinx, Fishbones and Pow-Pow on the battlefield in an upcoming patch! Jinx vandalization Jinx introduced herself to the League of Legends community by vandalizing various pages on the League of Legends website. Vandalism: Vi's and Lucian's pages, and an article by Gentlemen Cho'Gath Rough translation of her graffiti on the LA website: And then YoU Take ouT youR MiSSiLe L4uNcheR and BOOM! YoU hAve the Best "LauNch" partY Ever xD. NoT liKe my SisteR's LaUncH PartY wHich... By tHe wAy... HavE You SeeN Her h4iR? As BoRinG as thE fAce of the , Which mAkEs me RemEmber tHat The oTher Day I wAs TalKing To whiLe I wAs FarmiNg in The Bot Lane aNd it Told Me: "I don't approve your plans of making fun of that Gentleman Cho'Gath", tO WhicH I AnsWer: "YoU ArE Boo0o0ooRinGG!", anD TheN thE Oficial arrIved anD I TolD her... We.LL... I Don'T remEmbeR wHat i TolD heR!, HahAha, bUT She DiD LooK at Me With thAt BorinG fAce She Has. Look: ._. HAHAHAHA. It's just LiKe Hers, riGHt? WeLL, tHen tHe aPPearEd aNd... oops! I bEttEr lEave BecAusE Mr. BuG JuSt W4rD3d ThiS Part oF tHe wEb aNd RealIzed ThaT I gOt iNt0 hIs pAge, So I bEtter KiTe hiM Away FrOm heRe bEcause He's SomEwhAt FeD AftEr thAt Gank in Top xD. FilThY KissEs 4 EveryOne aNd sEE yOu s00n! |2= SuPeRBuG FearfAce Ch0'Bl4aaaah Author of: Psychology of the Barbarian Soul nEEEEdLesSly LarGe wEap0n "FiSHb0nEs". 2013.}} Patch History ** Minimum damage reduced to from . ** Damage now ramps up more quickly, with the maximum damage and time to reach maximum unchanged. V4.21: * ** The icon will now display the current stance, instead of the stance she will enter on activation. ** The icon will now flash while toggled-on (Fishbones). V4.13: * ** Now activates when Jinx contributes to killing an inhibitor. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. * ** Bug fix: The ability will now only go on cooldown when the rocket is created. ** Bug fix: Dying while casting will no longer put the ability on cooldown. V4.1: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 380 from 420. ** Health per level increased to 82 from 80. * ** Bug fix: The arm time is now seconds, instead of between and seconds. ** Bug fix: Dashing champions will now always trigger a chomper. ** Damage reduced to from . V3.13: * ** Maximum bonus attack speed reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** No longer reveals stealthed units. V3.12: Added }} References pl:Jinx/historia de:Jinx/Background cs:Jinx/Příběh Category:Champion backgrounds